It Has To Be You
by chemistry4
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu.."/"Kemarilah, aku ingin memelukmu sebentar."/"Tidak, aku jahat Chanyeol."/"Biarkan aku menggantikan kakakku. Ijinkan aku menempati hatimu,Baekhyun."/"K-kyungsoo.. Kau.." [Chanbaek/Kyungbaek] GS! DLDR!


**It Has To Be You**

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Park Kyungsoo

Support :

Oh Sehun

Luhan

.

Pairing :

Chanbaek||Kyungbaek

.

Warning :

GS for Byun Baekhyun|| OOC||TYPO(s)

.

Rate : T+

**ONESHOT**

**.**

**.**

**Dont Like, Dont Read**

**.**

**No Bash/Flame**

.

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**It Has To Be You**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Hari ini, aku hanyut ke dalam ingatanku**_

_**Aku berputar-putar sampai akhir**_

_**Kau masih menggenggam tanganku dengan erat,**_

_**mesikpun aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi**_

_**Aku kehilangan arah**_

.

"Baek, kemarilah. Lihat ini aku membawakanmu ice cream strawberry kesukaanmu." Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang membawa ice cream. Baekhyun memandangnya sebentar tapi kemudian dia melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mematung.

"Hey, mau kemana? Cobalah sedikit saja." Chanyeol mencoba mengejar Baekhyun namun gadis itu sudah lebih dulu masuk kedalam kamar lalu menguncinya.

"Kurasa kau sedang tidak ingin memakan ice cream. Maafkan aku." Chanyeol tersenyum kecut kemudian meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun dengan langkah gontai.

.

"Baekhyun, ayo kita makan bersama. Aku sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu. Ayo makan, dear."

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawabnya ketus.

Chanyeol berdiri lalu menghampiri Baekhyun. "Tapi sedari tadi aku tidak melihatmu memakan sesuatu. Jangan berbohong, aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Chanyeol memegang lengan Baekhyun, tapi langsung ditepis oleh gadis itu.

"Ku bilang aku tidak lapar!" Baekhyun membentak Chanyeol. Bahkan lelaki itu sampai kaget. Kemudian Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi. Tapi belum sampai satu langkah dia berbalik lagi. Ditatapnya lelaki yang ada didepannya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kenapa.. kenapa kau peduli padaku? Urusi saja hidupmu sendiri. Tidak usah pedulikan aku. Jangan menyuruhku ini dan itu, aku tidak menyukainya. Dan aku membencimu brengsek!" Setelah mengatakan itu semua Baekhyun dengan segera menghindar dari hadapan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku.." Ucap Chanyeol lirih.

.

_**Aku memohon pada langit aku ingin melihatmu**_

_**dan menahan mu lebih lama**_

_**Itu yang aku inginkan, **_

_**melihat mu dan menahanmu lebih lama**_

.

"Tuan, segeralah istrahat. Jangan sampai Baekhyun nona melihat anda lemas begini karena sedari tadi anda menunggu diluar, bersabarlah pasti Baekhyun nona segera pulang." Ucap Sehun -Bawahan Chanyeol- dengan nada khawatir. Majikannya ini sangat keras kepala. Dia akan menyerah jika harus membujuk Chanyeol, karna itu akan sia-sia. Seperti sekarang.

"Tidak, Sehun. Aku ingin benar-benar melihatnya, aku khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya."

"Tunggulah didalam Tuan. Aku akan menghubungi Luhan untuk mencari Baekhyun nona."

"Jangan. Biar aku saja yang mencarinya. Kurasa aku tau dia ada dimana. Kau dan juga Luhan tunggu saja disini. Aku tau kalian lelah."

"Tapi Tuan-" Sebelum Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menghilang.

"Arggh,, bagaimana kalau Baekhyun nona marah. Tuan Chanyeol sangat keras kepala sekali." Rutuknya sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya.

.

"Aku tau kau disini, Baek."

Ya, ditaman. Pasti Baekyun pergi kesini. Jika Baekhyun dalam keadaan tidak baik maka dia akan menenangkan diri disini, Chanyeol tau itu.

"Kau.. Untuk apa kau kesini ha?" Baekhyun segera berdiri lalu menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"Aku mencarimu. Aku khawatir, seharian tidak melihatmu membuat hatiku kacau. Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa, jadi aku mencarimu."

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku eh?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap remeh Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol, hentikan sikapmu yang berlebihan itu! Aku sangat muak. Satiap hari kau berkata kau mengkhawatirkanku, takut kalau aku kenapa-kenapa. Tapi kenapa kau tidak memperhatikan dirimu sendiri ha? Seharusnya kau urus saja dirimu, jangan urusi aku! dan,, ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku menegurmu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu!"

"Apa kau membenciku, Baek?"

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya? Baiklah. Aku sangat membencimu Park Chanyeol! sangat-sangat membencimu. Untuk itu, cepatlah kau pergi dari hidupku! Apa kau puas?!"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Maafkan aku."

.

_**Ini tidak bisa jika bukan kau**_

_**aku tidak bisa tanpamu**_

_**Tidak masalah jika aku terluka untuk sehari dan**_

_**setahun seperti ini**_

_**Bahkan jika hatiku terluka**_

_**Itu karena aku hanya mencintaimu**_

_**.**_

_**Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu pergi sekali lagi**_

_**Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu**_

_._

"Baekhyun, kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah memasukan pakaiannya kedalam koper besar.

Chanyeol yang diabaikan kini menarik lengan Baekhyun sehingga gadis itu berhadapan dengannya.

"Jawab aku. Kau mau kemana?"

Dengan sekali hentakan Baekhyun melepas tautan tangan Chanyeol. Dan membentak lelaki didepannya itu dengan kasar.

"Apa urusanmu? Aku ingin pergi kemana pun itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Kumohon jangan begini. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Baek. Kumohon tetaplah tinggal. Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun, tidak menghiraukan jika gadis itu yang meronta.

"Jangan menyentuhku. Besok, surat cerai akan kukirim."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Dia tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan mengatakan ini. Bercerai? Tidak, Chanyeol tidak akan melakukannya.

"Baekhyun. Jangan, aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu. Jangan begini kumohon." Sekali lagi Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh mungil itu lagi, tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Ditolak.

"Lelaskan! Untuk apa aku bertahan? Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi. Aku sudah muak dengan kepura-puraanmu itu Park Chanyeol."

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh pergi. Aku tidak akan membirakanmu pergi dariku."

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak menyerah. Kali ini dia meraih lengan Baekhyun agar gadis itu tidak bisa kemana-mana.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!"

**Plakk**

"Jangan sekali-kali kau menyentuhku!" lalu Baekhyun pergi tanpa memikirkan perasaan Chanyeol yang hancur.

"Maafkan aku hikss.."

.

"Chanyeol, makanlah dulu. Dari tadi kau tidak memakan apapun. Aku cemas melihatmu kacau begini."

"Tidak, Kyung. Aku belum lapar."

"Tapi nanti kau bisa sakit."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku baik-baik saja Kyung. Aku baik-baik saja.."

"Aku tau kau tidak baik-baik saja setelah bercerai dengan Baekhyun. Sudahlah jangan terlalu difikirkan. Mungkin memang Baekhyun sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Lupakan dia dan urusi saja penyakitmu."

"Baekhyun masih mencintaiku."

"Apa? Mana bisa, kau sudah membuatnya kecewa dengan menyembunyikan penyakitmu darinya. Aku tau dia pasti sakit hati. Jika aku jadi Baekhyun aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Meninggalkanmu."

"Kyungsoo."

"Apa? Kau ingin menyalahkanku? Seharusnya kau sadar Chanyeol. Kau merahasiakan ini dari Baekhyun, istrimu sendiri.

.

_**Hatiku yang perih**_

_**Berteriak untukku agar bisa menemukanmu**_

_**Dimana kau?**_

_**Kau tidak bisa mendengarku?**_

_**Untuk ku...**_

_. _

_**Drrttt drrrttt**_

"Hallo,,"

"Baekhyun,, Chanyeol.. dia sekarat. Kumohon datanglah kerumah. Kumohon, kakakku sedang sekarat dan dia membutuhkanmu."

_**Bruukk**_

Tubuh Baekhyun seketika merosot kebawah. Kakinya tiba-tiba menjadi lemas.

"Tidak. Tidak. Park Chanyeol. Maafkan aku hikss.."

.

"Hikss,, Chanyeol. Bangunlah, aku disini untumu. Cepatlah buka matamu dan lihat aku. Dengar baik-baik, aku masih mencintaimu Park Chanyeol. Aku berbohong saat aku mengatakan aku membencimu. Aku tidak benar-benar membencimu Chanyeol. Bangunlah, kumohon bertahanlah untukku hikss."

"Tenanglah Baek. Kakakku sedang bertarung sekarang. Dia pasti akan bertahan,,, dia.. dia pasti sembuh. Tenang saja. Dia pasti sembuh."

"Kyung, aku merasa bersalah padanya. Aku.. aku tidak seharusnya membencinya sampai seperti itu. Aku,, aku jahat kyung. Aku jahat hikss." Baekhyun berucap sambil membenturkan kepalanya ketembok.

"Baek, jangan melukai dirimu sendiri." Dengan segera Kyungsoo menarik tubuh Baekhyun, namun gadis itu tidak berhenti.

"Tidak kyung. Aku pantas mendapatkannya. Aku jahat hikss.."

"Hentikan Baek! Percuma saja kau melukai dirimu sendiri. Chanyeol tidak akan sembuh, dia akan semakin sakit jika melihatmu seperti ini. Tenanglah, kau kira hanya kau saja yang kecewa? Aku juga, Chanyeol terlalu baik untuk menerima beban ini." Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun, menenangkan gadis itu agar berhenti melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Hikss.. Chanyeol maafkan aku, sayang.." ucap Baekhyun lirih dalam pelukan hangat Kyungsoo.

.

"Baekhyun,,"

"Chan.. Chanyeol. Ini aku, Baekhyun. Kau sudah sadar."

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku, juga mencintaimu. Cepatlah sembuh dan kita perbaiki semuanya hikss. Aku ingin melihatmu lebih lama lagi, aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi denganmu. Jadi cepatlah sembuh Chanyeol hikss.."

"Kemarilah, aku ingin memelukmu sebentar."

Baekhyun mendekat kepada Chanyeol, dengan segera direngkuhnya tubuh lelaki yang berada dibawahnya. Lelaki yang dicintainya. Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dengan terisak.

"Hikss.. maafkan aku Chanyeol, maafkan aku."

"Sstt.. tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Aku yang salah dari awal."

"Tidak, aku jahat Chanyeol."

"Kau tidak jahat. Aku yang membuatmu kecewa."

"Diamlah. Kenapa kau begitu bodoh Park Chanyeol. Kau bodoh hikss.." Baekhyun memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol. Baekhyun berpikir Chanyeol sangat bodoh karna masih membelanya walaupun kenyataannya Baekhyun yang bersalah.

"ahh,, sakit Baek. Jangan memukuliku terus."

"Ma-maafkan aku. Apa sesakit itu?" dengan panik Baekhyun mengelus dada Chanyeol yang tadi dipukulnya. Dia merasa bersalah lagi.

"Iya, sakit sekali." ucap Chanyeol lirih sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun yang tadi mengelus dadanya.

"Maafkan aku hikss. Aku memang jahat."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menarik tubuh Baekhyun sehingga mereka sekarang bertatap-tatapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain, hingga kemudian bibir Chanyeol menempel dibibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun naik keatas ranjang lalu memeluknya sambil tetap berciuman.

.

"Maafkan kami. Sel kankernya sudah merambat keseluruh tubuh Tuan Chanyeol. Kemungkinan hidupnya hanya 15%"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, air matanya turun seketika.

"Dokter, kumohon selamatkan kakakku. Kumohon." Kyungsoo mencengkeram kerah kemeja dokter itu dengan kuat dan membentak dokter itu kasar.

"Maaf Tuan, kami sudah berusaha. Permisi."

Seketika Baekhyun langsung menangis dan Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Brengsek! Dokter sialan, katanya dokter bisa menyembuhkan penyakit. Tapi kenapa dia membiarkan kakakku hampir mati. Ya Tuhan,, kumohon biarkan Chanyeol hidup.."

"Hikss,, kyungsoo.. Chan hikss Chanyeol akan sembuh kan? Katakan padaku dia akan sembuh Kyung hikss.." ucap Baekhyun dengan panik.

Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun "Iya, Baek. Kakakku orang yang kuat. Dia pasti sembuh." lalu mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

.

_**Jika aku menjalani hidup sekali lagi**_

_**Jika aku lahir kembali lagi dan lagi**_

_**Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu**_

_**Kau satu-satunya **_

_**dan selalu Kau satu-satunya yang aku cinta**_

_**Aku.. ya karena aku sangat bahagia jika**_

_**bersamamu**_

.

"Kyungsoo, kau bilang Chanyeol akan sembuh. Tapi kenapa dia pergi meninggalkanku juga? hah, kau membohongiku. Chanyeolku dia sudah pergi. Benar-benar pergi hikss.." Baekhyun terisak dalam keadaan mabuk. Sementara itu Kyungsoo yang menemaninya hanya mampu melihat kelakuan kakak iparnya itu dengan tatapan iba.

"Baekhyun, jangan minum terlalu banyak. Itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu." Ucapnya sambil mencoba menjauhkan sebotol soju yang ingin ditenggak oleh Baekhyun -lagi-.

Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat sangat kacau. Kyungsoo sampai ingin menangis saja rasanya.

"Biar saja. Aku ingin bersama Chanyeolku. Aku ingin bersamanya Kyung. Pasti disana menyenangkan, aku tidak akan takut lagi kehilangannya. Iya, aku akan menyusulnya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun memecahkan botol soju yang berada didepannya lalu mengambil pecahan kacanya kemudian mendekatkan pecahan kaca itu ke nadinya. Sontak Kyungsoo pun kaget dengan perbuatan Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau mau apa?!"

"Aku ingin menyusul Chanyeol."

"Apa kau sudah gila? Chanyeol sudah bahagia disisi Tuhan. Buat apa kau menyusulnya?" Kyungsoo merebut pecahan kaca itu dari tangan Baekhyun. Lalu menarik gadis itu untuk segera pulang.

"Sudah ayo kita pulang."

"Tidak! kumohon mengertilah perasaanku kyung! Aku ingin bersama Chanyeol hikss.." Baekhyun melepas tautan tangan Kyungsoo, lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan menderita.

"Lalu, kau mau bunuh diri?" ucap Kyungsoo dingin.

"Chanyeol pasti akan kecewa. Kau kira saat kau bunuh diri kau bisa bertemu Chanyeol? Tidak Baek. Orang-orang seperti itu tidak akan bisa bahagia disana." Setelah mengatakan itu Kyungsoo meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

.

Hari-hari Baekhyun sangat suram tanpa Chanyeol. Gadis itu selalu menangis dan menangis setiap hari.

"Chanyeol.. Chanyeol... aku mencintaimu... hikss.."

"Baek, sudahlah. Kakakku sudah bahagia disana. Dia pasti bersedih jika melihatmu begini terus."

"Chanyeol... hikss.. Maafkan aku... aku mencintaimu.."

Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan. Hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat Baekhyun dengan keadaan kacau.

Akhirnya dia merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun lalu memeluknya.

"Biarkan aku menggantikan posisi kakakku. Ijinkan aku menempati hatimu, Baekhyun." Ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

"K-kyungsoo. A-ap-"

Kyungsoo menyambar bibir tipis Baekhyun lalu melumatnya lembut, Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Dia tidak percaya dengan perbuatan Kyungsoo. Didorongnya tubuh Kyungsoo hingga ciuman itu terlepas secara paksa.

"K-kyungsoo, kau.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Baekhyun. Kumohon, biarkan aku menempati hatimu."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kaget, apakah cintanya diterima?

"Baek.."

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Aku,, aku tidak bisa. Hatiku selamanya milik Chanyeol. Aku minta maaf.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut, ternyata cintanya ditolak.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

"Maafkan aku. Aku mencintai Chanyeol. Selamanya hanya Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

Fic ini terispirasi oleh lagunya Yesung - It Has To Be You.


End file.
